Délire de collégiens!
by Haru Uchiwa
Summary: Nous sommes dans un collège de Konoha, certains élèves y sont un peu spéciaux…Mais je vous laisse savourer ces…beaux moments de partages entre collégiens (pas si aimable que ça). Bref comme élèves bizarre il y en a quelques un d'Akatsuki mais mélangé avec d'autres, de quoi faire tourner la tête au prof !


Délire de collégiens !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont empruntés de Masashi Kishimoto

Fan dom : Naruto

Raiting : K+

Pairing: AUCUN

Genre: Humour

Résumé : Nous sommes dans un collège de Konoha, certains élèves y sont un peu spéciaux…Mais je vous laisse savourer ces…beaux moments de partages entre collégiens (pas si aimable que ça). Bref comme élèves bizarre il y en a quelques un d'Akatsuki mais mélangé avec d'autres, de quoi faire tourner la tête au prof !

Note de l'auteur : Non dans cette fic je ne parlerais des problèmes-que-pourrait-rencontrait-un-pauvre-ado-en-période-de-puberté mais de certains problèmes qu'auraient pus rencontrer à l'école certains ninjas de Konoha. Bref un pur cocktail de délires ! Ah oui tout les personnages( élèves) sont représentés en tant qu'enfants pas en adultes comme Tsunade par exemple !

Les élèves étaient tous intenables même après la sonnerie. Dans ce petit collège de Konoha, certains sont spéciaux et pour vous dire. Bref en entrant dans la classe, la pauvre prof Mme Natto* savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal avec ces élèves.

« Bon installez vous ! »

Les élèves commencèrent à s'installer. Mais déjà, deux d'entres eux commencèrent.

« Sakura, Ino ce n'est aucune de vous qui est à côté de Sasuke !

Ino espèce de truie !

Grand front dégage tu prends toute la place ! »

Mme Nato soupirait. Ces deux là, ne pouvait pas ce voir en peinture, surtout quand elles se disputaient pour Sasuke.

« Bon Sakura va à côté de hmm…Lee ! Et Ino à côté de Choji ! »

Les deux filles rouspétèrent.

« Non pas à côté de Gros-sourcils !

Oh mais non Sakura ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais rien !

Tiens salut Ino tu veux des chips au porc ?

Non merci gros lard !

JE SUIS PAS GROS, JE SUIS JUSTE UN PETIT PEU ENVELOPPE ! »

Le problème avec Choji, c'est qu'il est …comment dire, un peu enveloppé ( enfin de loin ) et quand on l'insulte sur son poids, ce dernier s'énerve.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde à repris sa place…non mais Shikamaru réveille toi !

Gné ? A c'est bon elles ont finies les deux autres folles ? »

Toute la classe rigole. Il faut savoir que Shikamaru est un grand fainéant. La prof commence à écrire au tableau, elle se détend mais d'un coup.

« Et mais arrête de me regarder bizarrement avec ta longue vue Jiraya ! »

Mme Nato ce retourna et vis Jiraya munis de sa longue vue, son objet préféré, qui louchait étrangement sur Tsunade.

« Jiraya que fait tu ?

Bah rien madame, je fais juste mon travail de recherche ! »

La prof soupira. Jiraya avait des manies bien étrange mais bon que faire, ça lui plaît !

« Jiraya arrête ton…ta recherche et regarde le tableau.

Madame !je …

Quoi Shikama…GAARA arrête de joué avec ton…ton sable et arrête aussi d'étouffé Shikamaru ! »

Gaara s'arrêta. Il pouvait contrôler le sable mais avait du mal à se contrôler lui même.

« Bon arrêtez vous tout de suite ! »

La prof continua mais…

« Madame y a Kankûro qui joue avec sa marionnette bizarre là !

C'est pas une simple marionnette, c'est la meilleure, Karasu !

C'est pas vrai c'est la mienne ! »

Il faut vous dire que Kankûro et Sasori, les deux marionnettistes de la classe, se disputaient toujours, la classe devenait très vite un théâtre. (haha)

« Bon vous deux rangeaient vos marionnettes et Sasuke arrête de regardait Itachi avec un air de psychopathe !

Tuer, tuer, tuer...

…... »

Sasuke regardait toujours son frère avec un regard plus ou moins amicale.

« Madame y a Pain qui veut me mettre ces bâtons bizarre dans tout le corps, comme lui !

Mais non je veux justes te faire des piercings comme moi !

Madame, Deidara y fait encore ces petits animaux bizarre pour après me les faire exploser dessus !

Deidara arrête, Pain pareil et tout le monde travail ! »

Tout le monde se tue. Et commencèrent enfin à travailler. Tous sauf…

« Vouais Tobi aimer les maracas !

Tobi !

Oui madame ?

Assis toi !

Tobi écouter madame ! Tobi s'asseoir, Tobi is a god boy ! »

Sur cette phrase notre gentil Tobi s'arrêta de jouer des maracas.

« Itachi arrête d'utiliser le feu noir et de faire brûler la copie de Tobi.

Oui madame !

Oh nooon Tobi plus avoir de feuille, Tobi boude ! »

Mme Nato était à bout.

« Non mais arrêtez de …Konan arrête avec tes origamis, Temari arrête de mettre des décorations de Noël sur Zetsu !

Mais madame on joue !

Pas maintenant !

Eh Kisame ça va pas t'es tout bleu !

La ferme Naruto ! »

Tout les élèves étaient dissipés, tous sauf…

« Allez Kakashi on fait ça ok ?

Laisse moi lire mon livre tranquil' Gai ! »

La prof se tourna vers ces deux là et leur fit un sourire narquois.

« Tiens Kakashi, dit moi quel livre lis tu et de quoi y parle ! »

Toute le classe s'arrêta car il voulait tous savoir quel livre pouvait bien lire Kakashi. Les lecteurs qui le connaissent savent sûrement de quel livre il s'agit ? Bref Kakashi rougit puis parla ouvertement.

« Et bien c'est le paradis du batifolage et ça parle de…

- STOP ! ne m'en dis pas plus ! »

Toute la classe rigola car la prof soupira et s'essuya le front, car elle avait pu évitait le…le sujet de ce livre.

« Kyaaaaa, madame y a Kakusu qui joue encore avec ses 5 cœurs sur ma table !

- Mais laisse, on joue aux dames, aller à toi Hidan ! »

La prof était à bout, heureusement pour elle la sonnerie retentit et tout les élèves sortirent en trombe. Elle s'asseyait sur sa chaise, chose qu'elle n'avait pu faire pendant cette heure de cours et s'endormit.

Petite note de l'auteur : Bon franchement sa me plairait pas d'être à sa place. Cette classe est vraiment déjantés ! J'espère que cela ne vous a pas ennuyer ?

Mme Nato : Ah bah avec cette classe moi je m'ennuie pas !

Umi : Oui mais là je parle pour eux !

Mme Nato : Ah bah je pense pas !

Bref tout ça c'est bien beau mais moi j'espère avant tout que ça vous à fait rigolait !

*Les Nattos, c'est des haricots au soja fermentés à la texture gluante et visqueuse !

Autant vous dire que JE ne le savais pas, maintenant oui ! ^^


End file.
